The Day Mikasa Screamed
by mewho'sbrainturnedto-ash
Summary: Ehh, I'm not really good with summaries so please, just read the prologue, it's reeeeaaaallly short so it won't take up much of your time, and if it ever piqued your interest in any way, it'll be a real treat for me if you decide to read it.
1. Prologue

**mewho'sbrainturnedto-ash **

**Disclamer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, I am but a mere fanfiction author and a fan. All rights belong to the awesome Isaya Hajime-sensei, so please no suing ne?

**The Day Mikasa Screamed**

**Prologue:**

_ People say that once something is broken, the possibility of it turning back to how it once was doesn't exist at all..._

_...and even if one manages to fix it to the point of "perfection", the fact that it once broke remains, like a pale scar. An unnoticeable yet tangible existence, a constant reminder that it's just a "mended" existence, a patchwork…nothing more, nothing less…_

_ But no matter how broken you might be right now, and no matter how many times I patch you up, and even if the result is a you covered in cracks, I won't budge. I'll definitely fix you over and over again, no matter what the cost, even if I sell my soul to the devil, I will fix you and stay beside you until this painful existence ends._

_This is my vow…_

**Author's note:** Whew, so that's it for the prologue. Well, based on that, I know that you guys have pretty much an idea about the story's general feel and I know that it's bit of a sad or tragic one, so if you are not a fan of a tragic story…hmm…please still continue reading. Ehe~


	2. Chapter 1

**mewho'sbrainturnedto-ash **

**Disclamer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, I am but a mere fanfiction author and a fan. All rights belong to the awesome Isaya Hajime-sensei, so please no suing ne?

**Chapter One: **

Red and golden hues enveloped the place as the sun prepares itself to set, casting beautiful golden red and purple shadows atop the glistening lake. And as the sounds of cicadas and crickets resound, as if welcoming the coming night, a petite silhouette of a young teenage girl crouches over the silhouette of another, this time of a teenage boy, who appears to be sleeping.

"Eren…wake up. It's getting dark. The sun is setting."

"Uhh. Is that you Mikasa? Damn, I fell asleep again." The male silhouette, who the former shadow identified as Eren, groggily rose and surveyed the place, eye's squinting from the sudden change of brightness, and, as if remembering something, he paused and stared at Mikasa.

"What is it Eren?" Asks the teenage girl, while eyeing the male worriedly, voice coated with concern. "Is something wrong? Are you sick?"

"Baka. It's not that. It's the firewood. I forgot to get some. Why didn't you wake me up earlier Mikasa? If Mom and Dad were to scold me it'll be your fau"- Eren's irritated speech was cut off when a stack of wood, neatly arranged and tied, appeared in front of him.

"Whaa?!" Surprise evident in the male's face, he looks at Mikasa questioningly.

"I took your share of firewood while you're asleep. You look really tired so I didn't wake you up. Ever since Armin told us about the underground Titan organization and the Survey Corps, you've been up all night reading about them. It worries me that it might be taking a toll on your body. Listen Eren, don't overdo it. You should take care of your body more. Anyway, we need to go. The sun has almost set." Though Mikasa's face was set in her usual blank expression, a tinge of worry could be seen glazing her eyes, causing the teenage male to cringe in guilt.

Eren, knowing that he was at fault, but not wanting to admit it, stubbornly got up and begun walking home, leaving the other teen behind, with his face contorted in a sulk. "Geez. Still, you should have woken me up. It's my work too."

"It's the least I can do. If…if you haven't rescued me at that time, and if your family haven't taken me in, I…I would have been dead." Mikasa said in a soft, almost inaudible voice, the usual indifference all gone, making the teenage boy stop in his tracks and stare at the girl whose head is bowed, her bangs covering her eyes, an act rarely seen on Mikasa's usually impassive face.

"Ah geez, you're annoying!" Eren blurted out while staring angrily at his fellow teenager. He didn't know why, but it pisses him off seeing Mikasa downgrading herself…it's just… it doesn't suit her. "You know, you should stop looking like that. It doesn't suit you. You're supposed to be strong! It's true that I happen to save you from those fuckers, but that's it. It's not like I own your life or anything. So stop acting as if you owe us something, it's annoying. Live your life as you like. It's yours!"

Wide eyed, Mikasa looked up, her gray eyes meeting Eren's dark green ones. "Ahh..I'm sorry Eren. You're right. Then…I should be stronger, so that I'll be able to protect you too, like you did to me back then…" Mikasa said, her usual monotonous voice and deadpan expression back. "….because that's how I decided to live my life." Even if uttered in almost a whisper, those words were more sincere than any promises said aloud….and both of them knew that. After a few seconds of companionable silence, Mikasa started walking back home, with Eren left trailing behind staring at the teenage girl's back.

"Oi Mikasa!" The male shouted making Mikasa stop and look back. "I know you're strong, and you're probably stronger than me, but, I'm strong too you know. Strong enough to protect Mom, Dad and you. So I don't think it'll hurt you if you rely on me a little. Even if I told you to live your life as you like, don't shoulder all the burden by yourself. Rely on us, we're family right? Do you get it Mikasa? I'll protect you too."

The speech was said continuously, as if everything was said in the spur of the moment, leaving the speaker almost breathless. After regaining his breath, the teenage male grinned at the surprised Mikasa. "If you do get it, then let's get going."

As the last rays of the sun shone, Mikasa knew that the grinning boy in front of her would keep his promise and she knew that she'll do everything in order to keep hers too.

"Eren…arigatou." Mikasa mumbled as she continued to walk forward following the male's lead, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. With her heart in a flutter, she hopes that this happiness and tranquillity would last…but alas! It must not so.

The moment they reached the house, Mikasa knew something was wrong. The door was left ajar, the usual chatter was unheard, and ominous shadows covered the house's outline as if foreboding something really really horrible. Her gut kept twisting in an uncomfortable knot, and her brain kept screaming, telling her to that something was terribly wrong, but she chose to ignore, thinking that it's just her nerves getting the best of her. And oh, how she regretted that moment of foolishness…for the minute Eren pushed the door open, an axe, large and sharp, came crashing down, hitting her beloved on the nape…head almost severed.

Everything happened so fast that all Mikasa did was stay rooted in the spot and stare in shock and horror as Eren's body fall limply on the cold hard floor. The sound of the body dropping was more deafening than any other she has ever heard of. Inside, she caught a glimpse of Eren's Mom and Dad sprawled on the floor, both bathing in their own blood. Their bodies were mangled in an almost indistinguishable lump, but she knew it was them, even if she hoped it wasn't.

She hoped that it was just a horrible dream and soon she'll wake up happy and content, but she knew that she won't, for right in front of her very eyes were the proof that she wasn't dreaming. Eren's body was completely unmoving a huge gash visible on his neck, blood flowing freely from the wound, and the assailant, that bastard, was there, grinning from ear to ear, as if he just did the most blissful thing in the world, all the while holding his bloodied axe like a trophy.

Mikasa's heart was racing, she's scared. That man…that was the same man she saw when her parents were brutally murdered. She can't move, her body was paralyzed in fear, but the moment she saw the bastard grin at her in an unconcealed delight and mockery, as if feasting at her grief and fear, something inside clicked and her before she could even get ahold of herself….she screamed.

**Autor's note:** Ahhh, finally done. Sorry it's short since I'm still getting the hang of writing, but please review. I'm a first timer so I'll need all the guidance I can get, but please don't be too harsh. And oh, I'll try to make the next chapter longer, and hopefully I'll be able to update the story after a week or two. Probably two weeks max. Yosh, gambarre ore!


	3. Chapter 2

mewho'sbrainturnedto-ash

**Disclamer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, I am but a mere fanfiction author and a fan, and by fan I don't mean the one we use when it's hot, what I mean is a fan fan, I mean an admirer or someone who likes something he likes or something like that. So what I'm saying is, I'm a fan, the human one, not the fan thing. Uhhh, I think I explained that well. Anyway, all rights belong to the awesome mangaka.

**Chapter 2:**

**Author's Note: **Normally I'd put my remarks at the end of each chapter, but since I didn't keep my promise in uploading the 2nd chapter after a week or two I need to say sorry before you guys begin reading. So yes, I apologize for the late upload…really. As a compensation, I'll do my best to upload the 3rd chapter earlier. I'm already done with it's draft. Hmm, I hope you enjoy reading, and please review. And one more thing, I'm really grateful for Pandora Gray and the guest who gave a review and to serenainfinitelover, for favoriting the story. I greatly appreciate it. :)

* * *

**Two Years Later: Trost District, Dryad Day of year XX67**

The evening was dark and pleasant with occasional wisps of cold nightime air signalling that winter is almost upon us, but even so, the district's square was bustling with life. Merchants of all sorts, common folks and even nobles can be seen busily going about their own merry making. Barrels and barrels of wine were emptied one after another, heaps of food, each dish prepared and cooked to perfection, appeared and disappeared from rows of long wooden tables as townsfolk enjoyed the bounty of the festivity, while music, lively and loud, together with chatter and laughter echoed throughout the district...the scene a perfect embodiment of absolute revelry.

It is a night of merriment. A night where the people of the district forget about their problems and drown out their sorrows, all energy and concentration focused entirely on enjoying the special night, for today is the celebration of the Hoarfrost Festival, one of the grandest and biggest festival in the entire continent. An event held only once in every seven years. It is a special day when even those that belong to the highest aristocracy, known as the Triunes, who are never or rarely seen by the masses and even by those that belong to the nobility, grace the district square with their presence…that's how much the Festival is revered by the people of Trost. But despite all the merrymaking and feasting, a lone figure stays concealed in the shadows of a narrow alley, her beautiful face devoid of any festive spirit, her lips never even showing the tiniest bit of smile, a clear indication of being uninterested in joining the revelry. Instead, cold gray eyes stalked a certain aristocrat in the manner similar to those of a panther eyeing its prey.

The figure stared at the crumpled paper in her hands and reread the words as if it's not already engraved in her mind. _Viscount Sebastien Bartheneon._ The letters seemed to glow maliciously in the dim light, as if foretelling the fate of the person bearing the name.

Eyes once again focused on the unfortunate aristocrat, the figure gripped the paper hard and stuffed it back to her pocket. Her lips curved into a humorless smile, amused at the fact how a single piece of paper can turn into something so wretched. A name written is a life forfeit. Like a reaper from hell, she carries out the name bearer's execution flawlessly…perfectly. Ever since that day when her small and blissful world crumbled, assassination has been her work. Even if it repulsed her and even if it haunted her, she has to, for him, and for her sanity to stay intact. She has to.

Confirming the target's location, she held her red scarf close up to her chin, and then readied herself. The target's on the move…it's time.

Sebastien Bartheneon, the target, is a man in his mid-thirties, tall with muscular build, blond hair and sharp emerald eyes. He is a man borne of nobility known for being an active dissenter of human performed alchemy and one of the King's consuls.

As the target made his way towards a stylishly carved carriage accompanied by his bodyguards, Mikasa equipped her 3-dimensional manuever gear and begun stealthily following the vehicle towards the forest. 1,2, 3…..8 bodyguards, a driver, a footman and the target. Eleven people. Mikasa noted. Kill all of them. Leave no witnesses. It's the organization's ironclad rule. She sighed. Tonight, eleven people will perish.

When the carriage entered a spot with particularly dense trees, Mikasa lurched forward and drove her blade straight through one of the bodyguards' gut. Gripping her blade firmly, she pulled the embedded blade upwards; delicate skin tore from the metal-flesh contact. As the first victim's innards fell in a spray of blood, the soldiers gasped in surprise, clearly shaken at the sudden assault. Wasting no time, Mikasa turned around and slit the bodyguard's throat on her left, all the while giving the sentry on her right a hard kick, effectively breaking the former's neck. In an instant, chaos ensued.

"Protect the Viscount!" One of the soldiers shouted. "Hurry and drive the carriage faster! Get him away from here!" The driver, though scared out of his wits, complied and ushered the horses to go faster, but before they could even get far enough, Mikasa quickly took off and expertly administered her gear. Moving from tree to tree, with the wind whooshing past her, the carriage was soon overran. Before the footman and the driver can even react, Mikasa's blade reached through their napes, the act successfully severing their heads. The same fate followed the frightened horses. As they neighed their last, two chunks of heads fell on the ground, painting the soil in a bloody crimson. With the carriage effectively stopped, the remaining soldiers, stared, mortified at the brutality of the scene unfolding before them. Their assailant is a lone teenage girl, yet, even with their obvious advantage in numbers, they could do nothing to stop the girl, yes, they could do nothing even as their heads were decapitated one by one…

With detached emotion, Mikasa slowly counted the bodies as if they were mere apples in the local market. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven and the three from before. That makes ten bodies. Then there's only one left." Knowing that the only person left was her target, she strode towards the carriage and yanked the door open only to find a quivering Viscount. Horrified at the thought of his impending doom, the noble stayed paralyzed in fear as he came face to face with his soon to be murderer. Slate-colored eyes met terrified emerald ones.

"W-who are you?! What the hell do you w-want?!" Said the noble in a make-believe brave voice, the quiver of his voice, the trembling hands and the snot-filled face a clear give-away that he's scared stiff. "Why are you doing this? W-what did I even do to you?"

In a sluggish almost exhausted movement, Mikasa grabbed the Viscount's collar and drew him close, until their faces were only a few inches apart. With eyes as cold as steel, her gray eyes bore into the Viscount's emerald ones.

"I am Mikasa Ackerman, an assassin working for the Titan organization. Remember my name well. Even in death, loathe me and curse me, for when the time comes, when we meet again in hell, you may exact your revenge on my rotting soul." As the blade plunged straight through his heart, the Viscount's horror-filled eyes closed for eternity.

Letting go of the lifeless Viscount's collar, Mikasa stood up and stared at the full moon peeking through the canopy, the night breeze softly caressing her pale skin, efficiently soothing her tense nerves. Sensing someone's presence, with composed and calculated gaze, she turned her face towards the trees' shadows and begun to speak. "Why don't you stop hiding and come out Leto? I know you've been watching."

"My, my. What a splendid performance. Single handedly killing eleven grown up men, without even a tinge of remorse. How wonderful, as expected from the organization's best assassin." Emerging from the shadows, a man clad in a long black robe, spoke, his voice as sleek as a flowing river.

"Is that all you have to say after coming all the way here? Then, please excuse me. I'm taking my leave." Mikasa replied, her voice in her usual passive tone, her face betraying no emotion.

"Oh my. Don't be so cold Mikasa. I've been feeling a little bit too nostalgic tonight that's why I came. Doesn't tonight remind you of that day two years ago when we first met? It was a night similar to this one, the moon was full and the air was cold, and most especially, it reeks of the stench of corpses' gore."

Mikasa cringed but didn't stop walking. Of course, she'd remember that day, because no matter how much she wanted to forget, it always comes back haunting her. That day…that dreadful day when her world crumbled. Mikasa closed her eyes, her mind drifting back to the past…

_**Two years ago: Shiganshina District, Gnome Day year XX65**_

_Mikasa didn't know how or where she managed to get the strength to move forward, but the moment she saw the murderer, that bastard, grin at her in delight, she snapped. Picking up one of the firewoods gathered that day, she launched herself forward, tackling the man down. Screaming her lungs out, she continuously pounded the surprised man's face into mush, completely ignoring the stinging pain in her arms as the assailant desperately tried to push her off him. Big callous hands flailed wildly. Oxygen is being knocked out of his lungs._

_"Y-YOU BITCH! GED TE FUCK FF ME!" With his voice muffled from the continuous pounding, the enraged assailant finally managed to grab Mikasa's hands, his fingernails digging into the teen's flesh. Using the opportunity, the man reversed their positions._

_"Bastard! You bastard! Let go off me! How could you? Die…die…die! How could you…?"_

_In a tangle of limbs, Mikasa wrestled with the assailant, her hands never letting go of the firewood even as it bled and stung from splinters. Desperate to take down her opponent, Mikasa's mind raced. She have to kill him. Clinging to the only possible way she could think of to get herself free from the man's death-grip, Mikasa spat at the assailant, temporarily blurring his vision. In that split second chance, the teenage girl, with all the strength she could muster, gave the man a headbutt._

_Mikasa felt her head ring. The impact of the collision was strong; it was as if a bomb exploded inside her head. Knowing that she's not the only one who took damage from the headbutt, Mikasa felt the assailant's grip loosen. Seizing the moment, Mikasa tightened her hold of the firewood and hit the man straight in the head. Shock washed over the assailant's face as he stumbled down. Mikasa didn't know how many times she hit the man, but she didn't stop until the mocking grin was wiped off the bastard's face and she didn't stop until the man's body was all mangled and bruised._

_Picking his bloody axe up, she slammed it towards the man, over and over and over again, until all that was left were indistinguishable chunks of meat. Realizing that the mongrel was no longer breathing, the teenage girl wearily stood up and stared at the sight before her. Eren's parents were both in a puddle of blood, their bodies motionless and battered…and Eren…Eren is also not moving._

_Crouching low and cradling Eren on her arms Mikasa shed the tears she never knew she's been holding. "Eren…Eren wake up…please wake up. Eren…" She pleaded. Eren's body is cold, and there is a huge gash on his neck, his head almost severed, just a few strands of tissues keeping the head intact. Blood was flowing freely out of the wound creating an imaginary image of a red scarf wrapped around the teenage boy's neck._

_"Eren's got to still be alive. He's not weak." Mikasa muttered. That's right. Eren's not weak. Eren's not dead. Eren, is still alive she knew it. He just needs help and soon it'll be alright. "It'll be alright. Don't worry Eren, I won't let you die." Mustering all the energy she have left from the fight, Mikasa carried the teenage boy's limp body and headed out in a desperate search, a trail of blood dotting their steps._

_"Anyone! Anyone, please help us! Eren…Eren, he's not breathing. Please, anyone! I don't care whoever you are, be it God or the Devil, please, help Eren! Please! Please…I'll do anything…please… Even if it's just Eren…" As a new batch of tears threatened to fall, Mikasa controlled herself, she needs to be strong. Right now, Eren doesn't need a crybaby. It'll be ok. She'll definitely get help and save Eren. She promised to protect him, so she will. She'll keep her promise._

_Mikasa continued to walk forward, energy slowly draining from her legs, she can't walk any further. "Please, anyone!", she cried in a last plea of desperation. "Please, save Eren, I'd do anything! Please! Please…." Before the last threads of consciousness left her, a voice as silky as velvet spoke._

_"My, my…what a predicament."_


	4. Chapter 3

mewho'sbrainturnedto-ash

**Disclamer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, I am but a mere fanfiction author and a fan, and by fan I don't mean the one we use when it's hot, what I mean is a fan fan, I mean an admirer or someone who likes something he likes or something like that. So what I'm saying is, I'm a fan, the human one, not the fan thing. Uhhh, I think I explained that well. Anyway, all rights belong to the awesome mangaka, Hajime-sensei, so please no suing cause I ain't got no time for that sheeez.

**The Day Mikasa Screamed**

**Chapter 3: **

"Eleven people you say?! How could you not find eleven bodies of grown up men?! Search the whole fucking area!" The voice, an ire-filled one, reverberated throughout the room, causing the receivers of the fury to flinch, still not used at the bizarre woman's frightening outbursts. With a stuttered "Yes", as a reply, the soldiers hurriedly left the room, eager to get away of their squad leader's unpredictable mood, leaving her behind with the corporal, hoping that somehow he'll do something to ease the woman's temper.

"Calm down Hanji." The voice, this time, a cool composed one, spoke. "It's the Titan organization we're talking about, so most probably they have taken all of the bodies. There's no surprise there. A blood-filled crime scene without a corpse, that's their specialty. Only this time, they didn't bother to take the horses' carcass…it's as if those shitheads are mocking as."

"Tch. Damn those bastards. They've gotten really cocky these past two years…which reminds me…" Hanji Zoe, the special analyst of the Survey Corps, paused. Her mind suddenly remembering something of pure importance, so, with her brain in full throttle, she tried to piece together bits of information the team have gathered about the Titan organization so far. "Hey Levi…this is just a speculation, but, the increased activity of the organization and the Jaeger incident two years ago in Shiganshina, do—" she cleared her throat "-do you think it has something to with it?"

Levi seemed to ponder Hanji's words, his deadpanned face contorted into a slight frown. "The probability of that incident being involved with the organization's increased activity is slim…but, the timeframe seem to match, so we can't entirely cross that possibility out. And then there's case of the missing kids."

"Hey Levi, you can't possibly mean that those kids are…"

Silence ensued until the male stood up and strode towards the window, his face unreadable. "As I said, the possibility is slim."

The bespectacled woman knew that pursuing the topic any further would be fruitless, since it seemed like the male has decided to close off any conversation regarding the subject.

"But one of those kids is…." Though the remark is said in almost a whisper, Hanji was sure that the male has heard her clearly, the split second tensing of the other's jaw, showing a clear indication of that. The room was filled with tense silence for a while, until a male, with short blond hair entered the room, his face stoic.

"Erwin." Acknowledge the shorter male, his face back to his usual impassive one.

Commander Erwin Smith, the leader of the renowned Survey Corps, is a man well known for his brilliant deductive skills, unwavering spirit and decisive battle plans. A man well suited to lead a group that works stealthily in the shadows and deals with dregs and underground organizations that threatens the peace of the district.

"A report just came in. The assailant is said to be knowledgeable, no…not only knowledgeable, but an expert, in handling the 3 dimensional manuever gear, a trait which is supposed to be limited to us, the Survey Corps."

"Erwin, you can't mean that there are traitors in the group?", asked the only female in the room, her voice clad in disbelief, thumb unconsciously being nibbled.

"No. Fortunately, that's not the case, reports show that the 3DMG used has a slight modification in the blade area. Based on the wounds seen in the horses, instead of the usual 1 mm thick blade, the blade used, was thinner by 0.345 mm, causing blade movements to be more fluid, allowing the wielder to easily change the blade direction in a split second. The metal used to forge the blade was also different. It seems that the Titan organization used, "franzalite", a kind of metal, known for its durability and sharpness when forged. Said to easily cut through human bone like butter. But despite that, "franzalite" emits toxic fumes during forging, causing it to be banned throughout the continent, making it impossible to acquire unless you have connections with the underground. They may have found a way to forge it without causing the metal to emit toxic fumes. Furthermore, the blade is double edged, unlike our blade." The commander paused. Grim azure eyes stared straight through the other two occupants of the room. "Repulsing as it may sound, they have tampered the gear in a way, which makes killing humans more efficient without causing too much damage on the body. A perfect tool for an organization that lives off of human carcass."

Erwin's lengthy revelation caused the two to flinch in revulsion, though the other is more ostentatious revealing her emotions. While slamming her fist at the table, Hanji let out a string of curses, clearly affected by what she has heard. "Shit! Playing with humans lives as if they're livestock. Damn those fuckers!"

Levi, having more control over his emotions, spoke impassively, completely masking the anger he was feeling. "Erwin, it seems like you haven't told us everything yet." Obsidian eyes met azure ones.

"As perceptive as always.", said the Commander, his lips curving ever so slightly in an almost unnoticeable smile. "Based on the team that is in charge of the incident's report, it seems that there is only one assailant."

Hanji's eyes widened in surprise, mouth slightly agape. "What?! But witnesses said that the victim left the district square at about 9:25 in the evening, and in the forensics' report, the estimated time of death is in 9:50-10:00. Are you saying that a lone assassin killed eleven men, eight of them being academy trained soldiers, in only 25 minutes?!"

"No." Said Levi, his voice as cold as ice. "It's not 25 minutes. Estimating the distance from the district square and the scene where they were butchered, it would take about 13 minutes to arrive in the area through a horse-driven carriage. That shithead assassin killed eleven men in 12 minutes." With face as grim as a reaper's, Levi turned his face towards the window, his revelation also weighing on his mind.

The room was filled with dour silence for a few minutes, everyone caught up in their own mulling, until Erwin decided to speak. "It seems like the organization has obtained a powerful ally. On the Survey Corps, Levi, you're the only one who is up on par with that lone assassin. We'll have to rely on your strength if we want to crush that wretched organization and this unnamed assassin. The organization has gotten smarter. They have made use of the fact that aristocrats from the highest of the echelon would be coming, using that as a façade, they knew that we'd disseminate our forces into protecting them, allowing common soldiers to protect the other nobles. To think that they have planned it this well…"

Hanji, was strangely quiet. There's something, something that she can't pinpoint in Erwin's statement. Something really important._ Levi, you're the only one who is up on par with that lone assassin…you're the only one_…Hanji's mind is racing. What about this statement? What made her adrenaline pumping at this mere statement. _Levi…Titan organization….the incident two years ago.._ Think Hanji. Think. _The missing kids…_ Then it hit her.

"Levi!" She said, her voice a mix of excitement and uncertainty. "It…" her voice choked. "It's just a theory but, remember the incident two years ago and the missing kids? The lone assassin's identity….I mean…one of the kids is…."

Levi widened his eyes.

* * *

The room was dimly lit. With only a lamp as source of light, Mikasa could only make out a rough image of the features of the room, but despite scarce illumination, she knew that everything in it is posh…considering the owner, it is only to be expected. Starting from the elaborately carved bookshelves at the back of the room, to the golden busts scattered throughout and to the large intricately designed ebony chair that the smirking man in front of her was sitting at.

"Well done Miss Ackerman. I couldn't expect less from the organization's best assassin. With Sebastien's death and with the new parts acquired, the organization's plan will go smoothly. Allow me to extend my thanks." Smiling sophisticatedly, the man, reached out and handed Mikasa an envelope, long slender fingers lingering slightly before letting go of the packet. "That'd be your payment for this mission, and since I'm completely pleased at your work I added a little bit of a bonus."

Completely composed, Mikasa took the envelope and mumbled a bleak "Thank you", before turning to leave.

"Oh, one more thing Miss Ackerman.", said the man, long silver tresses moving slightly, as he gracefully got up from his chair. A smirk tugging his perfectly shaped lips. "It seems that I got an information regarding the incident two years ago."

Mikasa turned, almost too hastily. With emotions completely reigned up, she spoke. "What it is Hyla?"

"Ohh, I'm amazed, you can still keep your emotions under control." His lips curved into an elegant smile, clearly amused at the female's almost desperate act to stay composed. "Well then I'll tell you." With voice as smooth as an infant's skin, and with eyes glinting in concealed delight, the silver haired man spoke.

* * *

Mikasa gripped her scarf, fabric crumpling from the pressure. Finally, she has a name. Finally, she can exact her revenge. Moving briskly, Mikasa made her way towards the northern residential area of the district. The place was simple and serene, the scene a complete contrast with Mikasa's raging emotions. Decorated with flowers and trees in every lane, each house, though modest, was bright and welcoming. Calming herself before opening the apartment door, she let out a breath…in and out. Inhale and exhale. Sure that she has calmed herself up, she set her knapsack on the table, and silently made her way towards one of the rooms of the two-bedroom apartment.

Her heart fluttering in every step, noiselessly, she headed towards the bed, eyes softening at the sight before her. With a small smile plastered on her lips, she gently bent over, pausing slightly, as if engraving the sight in her mind, before reaching her hands out to poke the person sleeping peacefully in the bed, as if with no cares in the world. In masked glee, she spoke in her usual monotonous tone.

"Eren…it's time to wake up."

**Author's Note: **Finally Eren's out! What do you think? Personally, I'm quiet reluctant to release this chapter since I don't think I portrayed the Survey Corps peeps well, but, I'm doing my outmost best to make them stay in character as much as possible. With that said, though by now I may sound like a broken recorder, please, please, leave a review. And oh! I'm trying to make the fourth chapter a cheery one, what do you think?


	5. Chapter 4

mewho'sbrainturnedto-ash

**Disclamer: **Halo! Just passing by to say that I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin, 'cause if I do, I'll be rich.

**The Day Mikasa Screamed**

**Chapter 4: **

It was a clear and cheerful fall morning, birds were happily chirping their lovely sonnets and houses were buzzing with life as the folks of the Trost district prepare for the new day ahead. Everything is completely pleasant, the birds, the insects, the sun, the sky, the crisp air, and the people of Trost, all…except for one.

"What the hell Mikasa?!" A teenage boy, with russet colored hair, all messy from sleep, was grumpily poking his food, like a bratty five-year-old kid who didn't want to eat his vegetables, which is, unfortunately, the case on this one. "What's up with this carrot? I told you I hate carrots! I'm not a fucking rabbit."

In her usual deadpan voice, Mikasa, who is daintily eating her food , replied. "Eren…stop being a brat. It's just a carrot. You won't grow if you can't even eat a measly orange-colored vegetable…and eating one won't make you a rabbit."

"Geez. How come you were taller than me anyway? As far as I can remember, about two years ago, we were almost the same height. By now, I'm supposed to be taller than you." Eren said, all the while begrudgingly biting the carrot, his face contorting in disgust. 

Mikasa cringed ever so slightly, fear glazing her eyes for a split second before disappearing. "It's because you don't eat carrots Eren.", she said lamely, quite unsure how the teenage boy would react at her lame-ass excuse.

Eren's dark emerald orbs bore into Mikasa's gray ones as if trying to read her thoughts. Mikasa's heart was racing, Eren…Eren is staring at me, what should I do? Before the dark-haired female could even react, the auburn-haired male suddenly spoke, almost surprising the anxious and blushing Mikasa.

"Baka! How could a carrot affect one's growth? You know Mikasa, you're smart but sometimes, you can be a real idiot."

The female smiled, her body relaxing as she secretly heaved a sigh of relief. "Eren…eat your carrots and finish your food quickly, the market will be too crowded if we don't get going soon."

"Yes, mother." Eren replied in annoyance, his emerald eyes rolling in exasperation, lips curling into a mock smile. Geez, he still can't get used to Mikasa's mother-like attitude, but…he guess, it's not too bad….not too bad at all. 

* * *

With a bright and cheery day like that, as expected, the local market was jostling with life. Merchants selling stuff of all different sorts, from fruits, to meat, to silk, ivory, herbs and livestock, were all trying their hardest in endorsing their merchandise, while common folks, eager to get the best out of the trade, were trying to haggle the prices just as hard. Peddlers and beggars also lined the alleys, while gypsies and entertainers took their places near the market fountain. It was a busy day indeed.

"Wheeeew." Eren whistled. "This is a whole damn lot of a crowd. Hey Mikasa! Hurry up, let's get going before the meat runs out." Walking faster in high spirits as if he's not being grouchy just a little while ago, the teenage male eagerly dragged Mikasa along, holding the female's hand in the process, causing the teenage girl to heat up in a blush.

"Eren is holding my hand"… Mikasa thought, as if the act is not obvious at all. The simple gesture, even though done purely just to urge her to walk faster, without even tinge of romantic feelings intended, is enough to make her heart thump wildly.

"E-Eren…if you want to hold my hand that badly, you don't need to use the meat as an excuse. I'll let you hold my hand anytime you want.", the female said while blushing slightly, her voice still in her usual monotonous tone (which is quite creepy considering that she's blushing and all), completely misinterpreting the situation.

"Huh? What are you talking about Mikasa?" Replied the confused Eren, him being utterly clueless of what the teenage girl is going on about. "And why the hell is your face red? Anyway, let's hurry." As usual, he is as dense as ever.

With the two of them completely engrossed in their own little world, the female immersed in the thought that Eren is still holding her hand, and the male immersed in the thought of buying meat, both managed to successfully arrive at the meat stall, all thanks to Eren leading the way.

"Yosh. Oi Mikasa buy a mutton and some z-zwajhe….uhm…zwahjeli? Ugh, just buy the meat you cooked last time, the zwa-thingy."

The meat vendor laughed, amused at the teenage male's inability to speak the district's specialty meat. "It's called zwadjighré, young man. A meat taken from zaneghrés, a livestock found only in this district. A special meat blessed with the tenderness of a newborn and the delectability of a thousand high-grade spices combined. It's a special meat indeed. The meat vendor smiled, quite pleased with his short monologue. Turning back to the pair, the meat vendor asked what the pair would be getting, in a rather "amusing" way.

"Miss, would you be buying what your boyfriend requested?"

"E-Eh? B-boyfriend? It's…it's not…eh…b-b-boyfriend you say? It's…no….we're family…" Face turning beet red, Mikasa, stuttered. Embarrassed and overwhelmed, the female covered her face with her scarf, causing the amused vendor to smile fondly at the two. "Is that so? I really thought that you two are a couple. Well…so how many would you be taking Miss?"

After regaining a bit her composure Mikasa, managed to mumble a soft "One roll each please.", accompanied by a stuttered mumbling of "C-couple?...ehh…couple….me and Eren…"

Eren, being the oblivious one, didn't pay any mind to his companion's blushing and stuttering face, unaware of the fact that he was the cause of it, him just being completely satisfied by the purchase of meat. Thankfully though, he noticed Mikasa's sudden change in attitude, when the female ever so slightly cringed, her face turning serious.

"Huh? What is it Mikasa?" Asked the male, baffled at the abrupt changing of the female's mood.

"Eren…could you wait for me here for a bit?" Said the teen, her face set in a serious expression, as if she was about to do something life threatening.

Eren, sensing that there must be something serious going on replied with a serious "Why?", his tone matching Mikasa's. His protective instincts kicking in.

"I…I need to go to the toilet." Mikasa said, her face back to the usual impassive one, the seriousness all gone, making the male stare at her incredulously.

"Ha?! Geez, if that's all you've got to say, you don't have to be that serious. Here I am, thinking that something was wrong. Tch. Go ahead." Choosing a place without much people, Eren sat on one of the large crates propped on the town's brick walls. "I'll wait for you here. Better hurry up, or I'll go on ahead." 

* * *

Mikasa was walking briskly, her face stoic. There's no mistaking it, he's here. Looking around, Mikasa turned to the next alley and came face to face with the man she sensed a while ago.

"Leto…" she acknowledged. "What do you want?" Gray eyes observing the man before her, she cautiously stepped forward, approaching the man.

"My, my. I'm sorry to disturb your little date with your boyfriend but you have a new mission." The man named Leto, smirked and moved towards the girl, about to hand a piece of paper, but his hands froze in place when he saw the organization's best assassin blushing and stuttering.

"D-date?...No…it's uhm…we're just buying food…a-and Eren….he's not my b-b-boyfriend or anything…w-we're just family….dating…no…." Mikasa said, her face turning beet red.

Leto sweatdropped.

* * *

Eren stretched. Mikasa sure is taking her time huh. Getting up, he fixed his scarf and begun looking around. The market place sure looks nostalgic. Somehow…somehow it reminds him of his Mom. Did he and his Mom go to the market like this? Why can't he remember? Suddenly he felt a stinging and sharp pain on his head. Cringing, Eren fell on his knees, hands clutching his head, russet tresses getting messy on the process. For some reason, his memories have been a blur, especially on these past two years. What the hell is wrong with him? Still crouched on the pavement, immersed in recollecting his memories, a smooth impassive voice spoke, dragging him out of his reverie.

"Oi brat, what the hell are you doing?"

Surprised at the sudden interruption, his mind still disoriented from the stinging pain, Eren looked up…unfocused green eyes meeting emotionless obsidian ones. As if in a daze, Eren replied with a "Huh? I…don't know… What am I doing?", causing the other person to frown, perplexed at the lad's lack of focus.

"Hey kid, if you're feeling shitty, go to the hospital. Don't just crouch there like an idiot. You're bothering the passersby."

Realizing that he's still hunkered down on the pavement, Eren got up, the pain on his skull slowly subsiding. Finally regaining focus of his senses, the teen was able to get a good look on the person in front of him, surprised that the man is uhh…shorter than he seemed, and before he could even get ahold of his tongue, he let out an offhanded remark.

"Whoa…how short…."

As we should all know, commenting on other people's insecurities **out-loud**, is not really the smartest thing to do, especially if that person you are insulting, is humanity's strongest. And if pissing him off is not bad enough, laughing at the fact that he is insulted by a kid, though unintended, is purely suicide. Unfortunately though, that is just the thing a bespectacled woman is doing.

"Ha…hahaha! Levi…haha! The kid…haha…he just called you short. It's obvious but…hahaha!" Clutching her stomach, Hanji, as if unaware at the fact that her companion is already pissed, just kept laughing real hard, tears pilling on her eyes.

"Hanji…if you don't shut up, I'll cut your shitty tongue." The statement, though said in the male's usual impassive tone has a tinge of annoyance, enough to cause the bespectacled female's roaring laughter to be reduced to chuckles.

Turning his attention towards the nervous teenage male, Levi moved forward, fingers intending to grab the youth's collar; but Eren, though a bit tensed, instinctively dodged, resulting to Levi clutching his scarf, causing the article to fall on the process, revealing a huge crimson-colored scar around the teen's neck. Obsidian eyes and chocolate-colored bespectacled one, widened.

O-oi brat. What is tha-.

The question was cut off when a pissed Mikasa seemingly popped out of nowhere, her face murderous.

"Oi chibi. What do you think are you trying to do to Eren?" Mikasa's voice was even, but each word was sharp and chilling, enough to make an ordinary grown up to scamper off in fright, but knowing that those words were directed to humanity's strongest, the venom-coated question seemed like a harmless one when Levi remained unfazed.

"M-Mikasa. He did not-"

Eren didn't even get to finish his sentence when a tall blond-haired male entered the scene and decided to pacify the situation before it turned into a heated one. "What seems to be the problem here?" The blond male asked, his lips curled into an easy smile, his emerald eyes gentle, as if indicating that he means no harm.

"E-hh. Erwin. Wha-what are you doing here?" The bespectacled woman asked, completely ignoring the question. Here face sweating in nervousness.

"Hmm, I wonder?" Erwin, smiled once again, this time the smile was an uncharacteristically sickly sweet one. "It seems that I was looking for my comrades who said they're going out to buy supplies but didn't come back for quite a long time. What do you think Hanji?" The woman gulped, her face now sweating bullets.

Before Hanji could even concoct a silly excuse, Erwin turned to the obsidian-haired duo, who's still immersed in a staring contest, seemingly unaware of the presence of the blond. Sighing, he stepped towards the duo and assumed his authoritative persona.

"Levi."

The short male, knowing that Erwin's not the type who likes to be ignored, broke the staring contest and acknowledged the older male's presence. "Erwin."

"What seems to be the problem here?" Once again the question was asked, but this time, Eren took it as his responsibility to answer.

"Uh…it seems like there was a misunderstanding sir. Mikasa thought that your comrade here was, uh, harassing me, so…she uh, tried to protect me. " Eren spoke, his faced flushed in embarrassment. The fact that a girl, even if it's Mikasa, tried to protect her from a man shorter than him, is enough to stain his cheeks into a light blush.

"Oh, is that so?" Erwin said smiling, he's eyes keenly observing the teenage male in front of him, quite bothered at the bright-red scar adorning the teenager's neck. "I'm sorry for the trouble caused by my comrades."

"Ah no, we're at fault too. I'm sorry." Eren said, bowing his head. Nudging the silent female, he whispered. "Hey Mikasa, say sorry too." The female blushed at the close proximity between him and Eren, but she managed to let out a soft "I'm sorry for the trouble.", before covering her face with her infamous red scarf.

"I'm glad that the problem is solved. Well then, we'll be going now, and again, we're sorry for the trouble." Bowing, Erwin turned to leave, but, as if remembering something, he stopped midway. "Oh, before I leave, may I ask what your name's are?"

Confused, Eren, stared at the older man. "Why?"

"It's to celebrate this encounter. I believe that this meeting is no coincidence, and if ever we meet again, I'll know what to address you." Hanji and Levi, stared at their commander's smiling face, quite bewildered at the unusual sight, but knowing that it's Erwin, they kept quiet and acted like nothing was up. "By the way, my name is Erwin Smith. That woman is Hanji Zoe and this one's Levi. "

Hanji, grinned and waved at the kids, while Levi nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ah, nice to meet you. My name's Eren. Eren Jae—ouch!" The teenager crouched, hands instinctively protecting his throbbing feet, the feeling of Mikasa's heel in contact with his own still fresh. "What the hell Mikasa?! Why did you do that?"

"Eren, let's go. Well be late." Mikasa remained expressionless as she pulled the whining Eren, completely ignoring his complaints.

"Ok, ok. Stop pulling me! Geez!" Turning one last time towards the trio, Eren bowed and allowed himself to be dragged by Mikasa who seemed way too eager to take Eren away from the group. After gaining quite a considerable distance, Mikasa let go of Eren, her face grim.

"O-Oi Mikasa. What's wrong?"

Deaf to her surroundings, Mikasa clenched her knuckles hard, the flesh turning white from too much tension, her mind reminiscing her previous conversation with Hyla.

_**Flashback:**_

_"Ohh, I'm amazed, you can still keep your emotions under control." His lips curved into an elegant smile, clearly amused at the female's almost desperate act to stay composed. "Well then I'll tell you." With voice as smooth as an infant's skin, and with eyes glinting in concealed delight, the silver haired man spoke._

_"The person responsible for massacring your parents and Eren's family is the none other than the commander of the Survey Corps. His name is Erwin Smith, remember that name well…"_

* * *

**Authors note: **Gaaaah! So it was Erwin?! Damn I didn't know. This chapter gave me a real hard time, specially the last scene. I almost stopped in the middle. I know I said that I'm gonna make this chapter a cheerful one, but I don't want to make it look like a filler chapter so before I knew it, it turned out into this. Even so, I hope it turned out well. Please review and let me know what you think. And, once again, I wanna thank the peeps who took time to make a review. Seeing your comments motivated me to finish this chapter. Really, thank you guys. Please, if it won't be too much of a bother, I would love to hear your reviews again. Thanks a lot!

With salute,

- mewho'sbrainturnedtoash


End file.
